Hide and Seek
by Cillyme
Summary: Hermione leaves after an argument and Severus trys to find her.HGSS.My first fanfic. Read!
1. Chapter 1

**Hide and Seek**

**Disclaimer:** ring ring Hello. Ms. Rowling? Hi, I'm one of your biggest fans and I was just wondering if I could have Harry and his friends for click….Hello? Well I guess that clears that up. They're not mine.

**Chapter 1:**

"That's it. I've had it clear up to HERE with that git I call a boyfriend!"

Ginny Weasley looked up to see her best friend and roommate Hermione Granger come storming into the two bedroom flat the two girls shared outside of the wizarding town of Hogsmeade.

"What did he do this time Hermione?" Ginny asked carefully. Last time Hermione came home this upset she had broken several picture frames and knickknacks from throwing them around in her rage.

Seeing the look on Ginny's face Hermione forced herself to calm down a little before she said, "He's decided that since I'm 'his' he can go ahead and run my life without even bothering to think that I am a real person who can make decisions for myself. I showed up for dinner tonight like he asked me to and he 'informed' me that I'd be moving out of here and in with him next week. Didn't even bother to ask what I thought. Didn't think that maybe I'm not ready to move in with him yet, let alone just abandon you here."

"Hermione slow down, you wouldn't be abandoning me. You'd be at the castle wouldn't you? I could come see you any old' time I wanted to." Ginny could see why she was so upset, but she didn't want to be the one that caused problems between Hermione and her boyfriend, because knowing Severus, he would try to blame it on her if he could.

"I didn't say anything to him about that, but that's not my point Gin. He can't seem to come to the realization that I'm not a slave that has to bow to his every whim." Hermione threw her hands in the air in exasperation; trying not to think too much for fear that she'd go crazy.

Ginny regarded her quietly for a few moments before asking "What are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know." Hermione answered. "I told him it's over, that I don't wan to see him any more, but he just laughed at me. I need to find a way to show him it's _really_ over. Gosh, why did I even fall for him in the first place?"

"Let's see. You told me once that he was so intelligent, intuitive, drop dead gorgeous, and in other words, so absolutely perfect, that you didn't think you could live without him. We tried to tell you that Snape's just not a lovable type of guy. Did you really think you could change him after thirty-something years of being… well, him?"

Hermione knew Ginny was right, she'd known it all along. But she couldn't help hoping that showing Severus how much she loved him would make him a little more caring, to her at least. She didn't really expect him to change for the rest of the world.

"I just need to find a way to see if he really cares at all, to see if he really even loves me. What do you suggest Gin? I can't think of anything right now."

"Leave." Ginny suggested simply.

"WHAT? Ginny you know I can't do that, I've got my job, my Healer training, plus I already said I didn't want to leave you here alone. Besides all that where would I go? You know I don't have that many friends, besides you, Ron, and Harry. My parents couldn't take me in cause they're gone to France for the summer, and..."

"Whoa, slow down girlfriend. First off you do have friends, lots of them who would be willing to help you. Second you wouldn't be 'abandoning' me, as you put it earlier. I'm a big girl too, perfectly capable of caring for myself. Third, you could get another job almost anywhere, and it's not like the Three Broomsticks is suffering for more waitresses. Fourth your Healer training could probably help you. You could learn a lot by traveling to different fields, getting a little hands' on. Let's contact St. Mungo's and see if they could send you somewhere as part of your training"

Hermione sat worrying her lip for a few moments while she thought this over. It all sounded reasonable, and she supposed a little time away from him would do her good. Her spirits lifted as she turned to Ginny. "Gin what would I ever do without you? I'll do it, but only on one condition."

"Okay, what's that?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Severus doesn't get to know where I've gone. St. Mungo's won't tell him becusa it's part of their security act, but you have to promise me that neither you nor anyone else that knows will tell him agreed?"

"Agreed, you go girl." Ginny gave her friend a quick hug before they bustled off to get things in order for Hermione to depart as soon as possible.

A/N: Hi everybody. Well, what do you think? Should I continue? My first ever fanfic so review and tell me what you think. Thanx, Cillyme


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: All reviewers said yes so far, so here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Asked if I could have them, she said no. Darn.

**Chapter 2:**

"What do you mean she's not here?"

Severus' voice was low and menacing as he addressed Ginny in the doorway of her flat. He had come by to check on Hermione after giving her a couple of day's to cool off after their last argument. He thought by now she had come to her senses and would be preparing to move in with him at the castle. He didn't expect what he found instead.

"Just that Snape, or can you not understand English? She's. Not. Here. The end." Ginny's tone was every bit as menacing as Severus'. She was going to stick to her agreement with Hermione, even if he threatened her.

Hermione had received her letter from St. Mungo's the day after their argument. It stated they would gladly transport her to a patron field to help with her healer training. She had left that afternoon by port key, and not even Ginny knew what field they sent her to. Both girls figured it would be safer that way so that Severus couldn't even use Veritaserum to find out where she'd gone. Hermione didn't want him to have any way to find her once she'd gone.

"I realize how very childish this question is going to sound Miss Weasley, but is she going to be back soon? I have something I wish to discuss with her." Severus prayed that she'd just gone shopping or something of that sort, and that his gut feeling was completely wrong. Surely she wouldn't really have left without informing him first.

Ginny knew that telling him the exact reason she left would probably enrage him beyond control, so she only told him the half truth. "She came home all angry the other day. Wouldn't tell me why. She sent a letter off to someone then left the next afternoon. I have no idea where she's gone." Ginny didn't tell him it was her idea to leave, or who the letter was to. She figured the speculation would keep him busy for a while. She could imagine that he was the type that would go storming into St. Mungo's demanding to know where they'd sent her.

"If she contacts you would you be kind enough to inform her that I'd like to speak with her as soon as possible?" Snape's cool demeanor completely masked the rage building up inside him.

"Sure will. Can't promise you when that will be though. Sorry I couldn't be more help Professor. Have a good evening." With that Ginny shut the door in his face with a sharp click. 'Oh you better believe I'll tell her, Snape. And I really don't think she'll be as anxious to speak with you as you are with her.' She thought as she headed to the bedroom to get ready for work.

Severus' mind was reeling as he walked toward the Three Broomsticks. 'Does she think she can just leave me without a word? What the hell was going through that girls head? Maybe I should have told her the only reason I wanted her at the castle was for that apprenticeship with Madame Pomfrey. Why does she have to be so hot headed all the time?' he was thinking. He had himself so worked up by the time he reached the pub that he almost terrified poor Rosemerta as he barked his order for the all you can drink Firewhiskey special.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

About that same moment Ginny was arriving at the Ministry of Magic where she worked the night shift as a security guard. She showed up an hour early so she could catch Harry and Ron before they went home for the evening. They had been in on this since the beginning and she wanted to update them on Snape's visit.

Nodding to the secretary as she walked past, she headed straight for the door with 'Head Auror' shining on it in gold lettering. Both Harry and Ron had become Auror's after school, and both had worked their way up to top positions. Rapping loudly she opened the door and let herself swiftly in. She loved to make grand entrances that way because she thought it was fun to watch Harry's face color up when she bounced in on them so suddenly, and to make Ron jump so hard he would almost always fall off the sofa he'd been reclining on.

"Bloody hell Ginny, why do you always do that?" Ron asked as he picked himself up off the floor. "The bruises from last time were barely starting to go away."

"Sorry Bro, I guess I just like to enter with a bang, literally. Anyways, I just came to tell you guys that Snape came looking for Hermione."

"He did?" Harry almost looked excited at this news. "How did he take it?"

"Pretty well from what I could see. He told me to tell her he'd like to speak with her, if she ever contacts me. He left after that. I kind of left him something to ponder though. Thought it might keep him busy for a little while at least."

"What's that?"

"I told him she had sent a letter to someone the night before she left. But I didn't tell him who it was to. Thought that might throw him off for a bit. As long as he doesn't know who that letter was to he won't know where to start looking for her."

"Good thinking Gin. But how do we know he'll even try to look for her? He might just lay back and wait for her to return." Ron looked at his sister quizzically.

"I don't know about that. It seems this argument they were having was over him being too possessive and controlling. Knowing how he is with stuff like that he'll probably go through any length to get her back. But then again we'll just have to wait and see."

Ginny glanced at her watch, then stood up and smoothed her shirt front. "Well my shift starts soon and I need to do some stuff first so I'll leave you two to it. Toodles." And with that she left.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Back at the Three Broomsticks Severus was working his way through his ninth bottle of Firewhiskey. He'd never been a heavy drinker. The most he'd ever had at one time was about four. But as he sat here with the thought of Hermione leaving him on his mind he wasn't paying any attention to how much he was drinking. Consequently, the longer he sat there the less rational he became. Pretty soon he began scheming in his mind completely pointless ways that he could find her. This soon became plans such as charming his socks to walk him to her (seeing as he couldn't walk very well by this time).

About midnight Madame Rosemerta came to tell him that they were closing. He had gone through fifteen bottles and was tottering on the edge of unconsciousness. As she helped him out the door to where a couple of school house elves stood waiting for him, he suddenly stopped and screamed loud enough for the whole village to hear " I'm going to find her and drag her home by her hair if I have to!" After that he passed out.

A/N: Well there ya go. We'll see what Hermione's up to in the next chapter. I need some ideas on where to send her though. Any body wanna help me out?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey everybody! Thanx for the reviews, they really made my day! I'll try to update as often as I can, but I have two little men demanding most of my time. So forgive me if I'm a little sporadic, but for now here's chapter three. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Everybody you don't recognize is mine; the others just wish they were!

**Chapter 3:**

"Well here you go dear. I hope you like it. I haven't had a boarder for a while. It'll be nice to have someone to care for again. It can get lonely for a little old woman like me sometimes."

All this had come from a little bent old witch by the name of Isabelle Stikes. She ran a little boarding house on the southern end of Peel, a little town on the Isle of Man, near the end of a road called Ballaterson Meadows. This is where St. Mungo's had arranged for Hermione to stay while she trained at the local wizarding hospital in the downtown business district of the small Island town.

"Oh it's absolutely adorable!" Hermione squealed as she looked at the plush little room that was to be hers during her stay. It was decorated in a soft powdery violet, with a view of beautiful green fields rolling away out the little bay window. It was this window that particularly delighted Hermione, for it had a little seat with some fluffy pillows on it that was just perfect for curling up with a good book. She knew she was going to put that seat to good use while she was here.

"I'm happy you think so dear. The bathroom is right across the hall from here. The Kitchen is at the end of the hall. Feel free to go anywhere you wish and use whatever you need, and if you can't find it just ask." Isabelle said smiling at her, her mouth in a sweet grandmotherly grin.

"It was really kind of you to take me in on such short notice Mrs.Stikes."

"Really dear call me Isabelle, all my boarders have. Like I said before, I'll really enjoy having someone around again. Now, would you like to join me in the kitchen for a cup of tea? I'd like to get to know you better."

Hermione smiled inwardly at the thought of a steaming cup of tea, and allowed herself to be led down the hall to Isabelle's sunny little kitchen. After they had both settled into the cushioned chairs at the table with their steaming mugs Isabelle started up the conversation.

"Well tell me about yourself dear. I mean it's not every day you get to meet the best friend of the boy-who-lived. You must have led a pretty interesting life up to now."

"Oh, I don't know where to begin. How much do you know about me already? I wouldn't want to tell you something you already know." Hermione said, looking slightly amused.

"Only what I've read in the newspaper and wizarding magazines, and you know how inaccurate those can be. And the hospital told me how old you are. Tell me how you came to be here. My intuition is telling me it's for more than healer training. Am I right?"

Isabelle leaned back in her chair and looked like she was settling in for a good story. Hermione sighed inwardly. She knew she should tell her, but truthfully she was rather embarrassed by it. It's hard for most people to understand why a girl would want to ditch her boyfriend.

"I guess you've hit the nail on the head. I am here for a little more than my training. I had this boyfriend who was a little to over controlling so one reason I'm here is to get away from him for a while. My friends promised they wouldn't tell him where I am so that he won't come after me." Hermione squirmed in her seat as she said this.

Isabelle looked at her with sympathy written all over her face. "So he's the possessive type huh? I'm so sorry dear. What's his name?"

"Snape, Severus Snape."

Isabelle looked startled. "The potions Master from Hogwarts? Oh my! He never occurred to me as the type of guy that would have a girlfriend. But he does seem the possessive sort."

"Yah tell me about it." Hermione growled under her breath.

"Oh I'm sorry dear I didn't mean to upset you." Isabelle said quickly. "Now what do you plan to do with the rest of your day? You don't have to report into the hospital until tomorrow."

Hermione leaned back into her chair, glad for the change of subject. "I was thinking to go see some of the sights. I've heard there are some really good tourist traps. Where would you suggest?"

"Well you could go see the Peel Castle, and the old cathedral ruins out on St. Patrick's Isle. Those would be quite interesting to someone new. Then there's also the Leece Museum out in the East Quay area. Those are all really fun to visit."

"Is there a library here in town?" Hermione asked.

"There's not a wizarding library but there is the Ward Public Library on Castle St... I should have thought about that dear. One of the most well known facts about you is your love of reading. Maybe you should stop in there and get a short term membership." said Isabelle, laughing at the look on Hermione's face when she told her about knowing she was a bookworm.

"I'll probably go do it all. Who knows when I'll get to visit this Island again once my training here is finished? Would you care to accompany me? I'm sure you'd make a wonderful tour guide."

"Oh I'd love to dear" Isabelle beamed. "I haven't been sight seeing in ages. You go tidy up and then we'll go."

"Thank you so much Isabelle." Hermione gave her a quick hug, and then hurried down the hall to her room.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Hermione dear, oh I'm so glad your home. I have something to show you. Here." Isabelle looked worried as she handed her that morning's edition of the Daily Prophet. Hermione had been in Peel for about three days, and her training was coming along nicely.

Her eyes grew wide as she read the headlines.

**Drunken man's threat rings through Hogsmeade.**

_Late last night as the citizens of Hogsmeade were preparing for bed they heard the cries of an unidentified man, presumably drunk, ringing through the village. "He sounded really angry" said Sally Bodkins, 32. "He was yelling about finding somebody and dragging them home by their hair. I'm presuming he meant his wife or girlfriend, probably the latter." Our reporters questioned Madame Rosemerta of the Leaky Cauldron pub but she declined to give us any information as to the identity of the man. Many speculations have been put up, but all we can say is whoever he is looking for better watch out and keep their head covered. _

"Yes it looks like I'd better." Hermione whispered.

A/N: Well there it is. Please enjoy and review. Thanx a ton!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Wow has it really been all week? Sorry for making everybody wait. Thanx to all my reviewers, you guy's really made my day!

**Disclaimer:** Still not (_sigh_)

**Chapter 4:**

"I know it was wrong, but what should I do Albus?"

Severus sat in the headmaster's office, sipping some coffee while they looked at the Daily Prophet edition spread between them.

"Well Severus I have no doubt that Hermione has read this already. And I believe she knew who it was the minute she did. I suggest that you try to find her, but send an owl to the Daily Prophet first and tell them that you threatened her because you were drunk and that you didn't mean what you said. Do it anonymously of course. If you don't you may scare the poor girl to death when you find her." Dumbledore looked at his potions master seriously.

"I'll do that headmaster, but the problem still remains of how to find her. It sounds as though she gave her friends orders not to tell me where she went. All I was told was that she sent a letter to someone the evening before she left, but until I know who to I won't know where to start."

"Think Severus. Who was she corresponding with before she left, who would be willing to help her out by sending her off?"

"I'm not exactly sure I……Wait! St. Mungo's! Why didn't I think of it earlier? She had about three months of healer training left. I'm sure that's what she did. Hermione's not the type to run off and leave something as important as her career just hanging, and I've heard of their field practices. Why didn't I think of it sooner?" Severus had a look that could almost be described as glee on his face.

"Well thought Severus, but how are you going to convince the hospital to tell you where she is. You know about their healer security policy. You yourself worked there for about, three years was it?"

Severus felt as though he had been punched in the stomach. He knew there was no way St. Mungo's would tell him where she was, even if he was her boyfriend. Well, there was one idea shot down. "What can I do Albus? You're the only one who will help me. I tried to ask Potter and Weasley but neither of them would tell me anything."

Dumbledore sat wrapped in thought for a few moments. Suddenly his face lifted and he grinned happily at Severus. "I do believe I've found a way. Tell me Severus, have you heard of the _locatious _spell?"

"I might have heard of it before but I don't recall how it was done. I was led to believe it was only good for finding small objects."

"Ah Severus, never mistrust the simple things. It is only used when really needed and can find almost anything. However, it is usually the small things we lose and are unable to find. Now, we need something belonging to Hermione, and a good map. Can you help me here Severus?" Dumbledore asked.

"Actually she did leave this the other day." said Severus, blushing as he held up a small diamond earring.

"Perfect" announced Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling. "Just lay it on this map and pronounce the incantation. The map should grow a small blue dot at the location where she may be found."

Severus laid the earring on the map they had spread out. Pointing his wand at the map he muttered "_Locatious._". The map glowed red for about thirty seconds then a tiny blue dot appeared. Looking closer they discovered that she was on the Isle of Man, somewhere on the west side of the island.

"There you are Severus. Now, I'm going to give you a little advice and I suggest you follow it. Don't go storming to find her. Go quietly and find a way to woo her back to you. If you want this relationship to continue you won't want to threaten her."

"I have it figured out already headmaster. Give me your opinion on this." And with that Severus pulled out a small velvet box which he handed to the headmaster.

"Excellent Severus. Now go get ready. Leave early tomorrow morning so you have the whole day ahead of you. Good evening." Dumbledore waved his hand in dismissal.

Severus went slowly back to his dungeons. He wasn't sure why, but he had small forebodings about his trip the next day. He knew he had to go after her but for some reason he didn't feel safe. 'Oh well' he thought 'we'll see what tomorrow brings.'

A/N: HA! There you go. Next chapter as quick as I can. Things should get really interesting now. All I'll say for now is "Let the games begin!" Please review.

Thanx, Cillyme


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey people! Sorry I couldn't get this up sooner. My babies have been demanding most of my time. I'm typing this early in the morning so I can get it done while they're still asleep. Gosh they are sweeties. I couldn't live without them. Any way's enough from me. Here's the chapter, Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Blah blah blah…..You know how it works.

**Chapter 5:**

"Are you ready Severus?"

Dumbledore smiled at his potions master as he held a small traveling map out to him.

"This will be your portkey. It will take you to the street where Hermione is. Just grab onto it whenever you're ready."

Severus' hands were slightly sweaty as he looked nervously at the headmaster. "Thank you, sir. I can't see why you agreed to help me. It seems like you would be helping Potter and the Weasley's keep her secret."

"Ah Severus, far be it for me to get in the way of a blossoming relationship. One that will bless many people, not just yourself." Dumbledore smiled kindly.

"I sincerely thank you sir. Wish me luck!" And with that he grabbed the portkey. With the small tugging sensation behind his navel, he was off. When he finally stopped spinning he found himself in the middle of a road on a street lined with tree's and houses. Before he could wonder which one to go to he was hit by something large and very hard.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Isabelle Stikes, Hermione's witch caretaker, was cleaning in her front room when she heard a screech outside and then a dull _thunk._ Glancing out her window she saw that someone had been hit by a car. She scurried out side to see what she could do to help.

"What happened?" She asked the driver, a short man with a shiny bald head.

"Hell if I know woman, the guy just popped out of know where. Didn't even see him until it was too late!" With that he lifted the wounded man and turned him over.

Isabelle gasped. Severus Snape! Know she understood how he had appeared from out of nowhere. That map in his hand must have been a portkey.

"Listen lady, I don't want to seem rude or callous or anything but I'm about to miss a flight. If I hauled him into your house could you call for help? I'll give you my number so you can call me if anybody has any questions."

"That'll work fine sir." Isabelle was glad he had landed into her care, not that of a muggle. She needed to get word to Hermione, and fast!

After depositing him on Isabelle's couch the man wrote his number on a small card and then left. Isabelle rushed to the fire place and flooed the hospital.

"Can I help you?" asked the witch at the reception desk.

"I need to speak with Ms. Granger please, it's urgent."

"Alright, one moment while I find her." The receptionist said as she walked off.

Hermione came running in a few moments later. "What is it Isabelle? Is everything all right."

"He's here sweetie."

"Oh my gosh! What am I going to do? Can you stall him or something?"

"No need for that honey, he's unconscious." Isabelle told her.

"WHAT!" Hermione's face went pale. "Why?"

"Well it seems he took a portkey and landed in the middle of the road. He's been hit by a car. He looks like he's been hurt pretty bad." Isabelle's face looked worried.

"Hang on, I'll get some mediwizards to come through and get him."

A few moments later Hermione appeared with the mediwizards. They all rushed over to him and began examining him at once. They loaded him onto a stretcher and immediately flooed back to the hospital.

"Can anyone explain why this man was in the middle of the road?" the head mediwizard asked.

"I can ma'am," Hermione timidly stepped forward. "It's my boyfriend. I left home about three weeks ago and he's been looking for me. We had an argument before I left and I didn't tell him I was going."

"Very well, dear. Here help us get him into a room. We'll let you practice some healing spells on him, you are in training. What better person to learn on."

They laid him on a bed in the wards and then cleared out so Hermione could go to work. As she wasn't far enough along in her training the other mediwitch stood by to watch. Hermione began by checking his stats. Mumbling a few spells she saw that his leg was broken and he had a slight head injury. The leg she fixed in a heartbeat, but the head injury was a little more complicated.

The mediwitch standing by gave her instructions. First she poured a couple drops of healing potion, and then gently massaged them in. She felt a pang as she ran her hands through his silky black hair. It was one of the things she missed the most about him. When she was finished she said the healing incantation again.

Severus slowly regained consciousness. His head was whirling and his body ached all over. "Where am I?" He thought as he struggled to get up and have a look around.

"Oh no you don't love." Said the elderly witch in charge of his ward. "You need to stay lying down for a few days. Let that potion have time to work its magic. That's it you lay there and I'll go tell Healer Granger you're awake."

At the name Granger Severus shot up like a pistol.

"Where? Where is she?"

"Oh dear, maybe I should have someone else look in on you. We can't have you getting that excited until that potion has taken effect. Don't worry love; we'll take good care of you." She added, seeing the glum look on his face.

She stepped out of the room for a moment. Severus lay back and looked at the ceiling. He felt as though he had been utterly humiliated. He had never been sick a day in his life, and here he was lying in a hospital broken and bruised, all for trying to find his silly runaway girlfriend. 'Now now Severus, calm down' he told himself. 'You won't accomplish anything by getting worked up again. Remember what Albus said. Try to lure her back to you gently.' Slowly he relaxed and fell back against his pillows with a smile on his lips.

A/N: There you go. Hope you enjoyed it. I'll try to get the next one up soon. Please review, it'll make me go faster, I promise! Also let me know if you have any tips to make it more interesting! Thanx a bunch all. Love, Priscilla


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I hope you guys didn't give up on me. Life as a mother is_ so_ busy! Thanx to all my wonderful reviewers. I have been going through a bout of depression so you guys really made my day. Enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter 6:**

Severus Snape was in the hospital for about three days. He saw Hermione once during that time, but she never came in to check on him unless he was asleep.

"If I didn't know better I would say she was trying to avoid me." He grumbled to himself.

"Well dear I think we can let you go today." Announced the little old mediwitch as she came bustling in with an armload of fresh sheets. "That potion has taken effect and you should be good as new. Is there anything I can get for you love?"

Severus sat up. "Is there any way I could speak to Ms. Granger? I understand she's the one that has been looking after me."

"Oh, she's not here now love. Her training shift ended at five this morning. But maybe I can get you the address of the place she's staying so you can stop by and see her."

"What do you mean her training shift has ended?" Severus asked.

"She only signed on with us for about four weeks. We sent her papers to St. Mungo's just this morning. I hope you're not to upset that we had a trainee working on you, but I assure you that she is a very talented young women." The healer smiled as she handed him a card with the address.

"Oh no, I'm not upset at all." Severus reassured her. "I was just curious. Um, when do you think I'll be able to leave?"

"Anytime you feel like it love, just be sure to inform the front desk when you do."

The old witch finished cleaning the room and left. Severus climbed out of bed and got dressed. He found his way to the front desk and told them he was leaving. He went outside and found a nice deserted spot to disapperate. He spun on his heel and in seconds was in front of old Isabelle's house.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Earlier that morning Hermione burst into the house. "Isabelle, there letting him out around noon today. I have to get packed!"

Isabelle looked startled. Then she patted the seat next to her. "Come sit down for a moment dear. You know you can't run from him forever. Especially if you love him as much as I think you do. Why don't you wait for him and see if the two of you can talk it out." She said gently.

"I'm still to afraid of him. I know I love him, but I'm afraid that he will try to take over me again if he finds me. I know he'll demand that I return with him. That would make this entire trip absolutely useless. I want him to realize that I am an independent person, that I'm not his to lord over."

"I understand dear." Isabelle patted her shoulder. "Well, let's go help you get packed, and then we can have a little farewell tea party. I'm going to miss having someone around. You just have to promise you'll write to me and let me know how you are from time to time."

"I'd love to! I'm really going to miss you a lot to Isabelle." Hermione leaned over and gave the elderly witch a tight hug.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A few hours later found Hermione packed and seated at the little kitchen table sipping tea. Isabelle was giving her a sort of going away party so there were lots of goodies.

Hermione was feeling very satisfied when the doorbell rang. Looking out the window she jumped up, "Oh my gosh, it's him! Help me Isabelle, stall him or something!"

"Calm down dear, I'll go see who it is before we get all panicky." Isabelle said as she headed for the door.

She peeked through the little spy hole and then turned to Hermione. "It's him what do you want me to do dear?"

"Stall him for a few moments so I can get to my parents. I know they're on vacation but they won't refuse me if I come find them."

There was a loud knock just then and they heard Severus roar, "Open up Hermione, I know your in there I can hear you."

"Isabelle please?" Hermione panicked, "He's getting angry. He hates waiting."

"Alright Hermione, best of luck to you." Isabelle whispered.

She watched as Hermione disapperated and then opened the door.

A/N: Kay! Let me know how you liked this one. My husband thinks I should just drop this story. Review if you think I should continue! Thanx all, Cill


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry it's been taking me so long in between chapters. Life keeps getting in the way. Thanx for all the reviews! My husband laughed when he read them. He didn't think that many people were interested. Neither did I to tell the truth. You guys are awesome.

**Disclaimer: **Not now, not ever.

**Chapter 7:**

"GINNY! Help me please. He's right behind me!"

Hermione apperated into the kitchen of the Burrow. Ginny was in the living room curled up on the couch with a romancy novel. When she heard Hermione's voice in the kitchen she jumped up and ran in to help her.

"Oh my God Hermione! You're as pale as a ghost! What happened?" Ginny exclaimed when she saw Hermione's fear stricken face.

Hermione trembled as she sat in the chair Ginny pulled out for her. "He almost found me Gin. He came to the Island looking for me. He would have found me if he hadn't run into that accident first. He was knocking on the door when I left. He'll most likely trace my apperation trail and follow me here. Please Gin, you've got to stop him long enough for me to get to my parents house. I'll go find them from there. There's no way he can find me in the muggle world." Hermione's eyes were wild as so looked pleadingly into her best friends eyes.

"Of course I will," Ginny said "You go now and when he comes I'll shoot him for Grimmauld Place or somewhere like that. Don't worry, you'll be fine."

Hermione gave her friend a big hug and then headed for the apperation point. Right before she left Ginny called out "Wait!"

She turned around to face her with a questioning look in her eye.

"I just had a quick question" Ginny said. "Do you ever plan on letting him find you, or are you going to be on the run forever?"

Hermione looked thoughtful for a few moments before she answered "No I'll never let him find me. When I'm ready, I'll go find him."

"All I needed to know. Now you go and I'll distract him if he comes here."

"Thank You Gin. Tell Harry and Ron hello for me when you see them. Bye."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Back in Peel Isabelle was just letting Severus in the door. "I'm looking for Hermione Granger, is she here?" he asked as he peered around.

"No she's not dear." Severus deflated. "But come inside for a moment I want to talk with you." Isabelle said gently as she pulled him inside and led him to her couch.

"Now, do you know why she's hiding from you?" asked Isabelle.

"Not really to tell you the truth." Severus confided. "All I know is we had a little squabble a few days before she left. Every thing was just fine before that."

"Well, she told me that she felt you were too controlling. From what I've seen of her in the few weeks she was here she is a very independent woman. You can't expect her kind to follow you around on a leash. Now I know this is probably none of my business, but I just thought you deserved to know. She doesn't plan on letting you find her until she's ready." Isabelle told him sympathetically.

"I know she doesn't want me to find her but I won't feel good until she's back in my arms. It would probably kill me if I never saw her again."

"Indulge me dear, how you two became so close?" said Isabelle

Severus thought hard for a few moments before answering. "We actually met at a masked ball. We fell in love without realizing who the other was. When we did it took us by complete surprise. I had to struggle with myself before I finally would except her. We've been together for almost two years now."

"Have you been close in the past? Or has this been a calm relationship?" Isabelle questioned him.

"Isn't that a rather personal question?" Severus responded.

"Of course, but I was just curious to know if there was more of a tie that would bring you back together, or if there was not much to hang on to when you're apart."

"Well I must admit we were as close as two totally engrossed lovers could be. I do believe we have a lot to hold us together when we are apart."

"Just be careful my dear." Isabelle counseled. "Don't chase her too hard. You might drive her farther from you."

Severus stood to go. He muttered the tracking spell to trace where Hermione had disapperated to. Before he left he turned to Isabelle.

"Have you ever met Albus Dumbledore by any chance?" he asked.

"Of course I have." She replied. "He's my brother."

"I thought so." And with that he left.

A/N: How's that? Hope it's not to much of a cliff hanger. Just so you know something VERY interesting is going to happen next chapter. Don't forget to review! Thanx, Cill


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey look! It doesn't take me forever to update does it. HA! Well, I've been going through a lot lately. I found out that I'm slightly bipolar so I've been going through treatments and dealing with some pretty heavy emotions. But Hey, I'm feeling GREAT today. Oh, and Hi Kelly! This is me waving to you! (waves). Thanks to everybody who reviewed! Here's your chapter!

**Disclaimer: **She still refuses to cooperate. Sorry!

**Chapter 8:**

After Severus left Isabelle's house he went straight to the Weasley's following the tacking spell he had muttered. Much to his chagrin he found Ginny waiting for him.

"Good Evening Miss Weasley. Is there any use in asking you where Hermione is?"

"You know there's not Snape. If it makes you feel better she was here not to long ago. She asked me to keep you distracted long enough that she could get away." Ginny stated matter-of-factly.

Severus sighed. He realized that what with his conversation with the old lady, and now this one with Ginny, Hermione's trail would have gone cold. He decided to head back to the castle and try owling her. With any luck she might reply and maybe they could work this whole thing out.

Without saying a word he left, leaving a very startled Ginny behind.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

In Paris Hermione had just arrived at her parents' luxurious condo. After being admitted by the maid that opened the door she sat waiting in the entry for her mother.

Mrs. Granger came hurrying down the hall towards her daughter. "Oh, darling! Is everything alright?" she asked with a worried look on her face.

"I'm alright mother." Hermione calmed her. "I just had a little argument with my boyfriend and need somewhere to stay for a few weeks. Would I be interrupting your vacation with dad to much if I stay here?"

"Oh no darling! You just go with Yvonne here and she will show you to your rooms. We have dinner at about six so go freshen up a bit, and get to know the place a bit before we eat."

"Thanks mum." Hermione said before following the maid up the stairs.

The maid showed her to her rooms and then left her there to unpack her things. The rooms were large and spacious, not near as cozy as her little room in Isabelle's house. Thinking of Isabelle she headed straight to the desk and wrote her a letter telling of her safe arrival at her parent's summer home.

As soon as the owl headed off she went into the bathroom. It was a beautiful room; everything was covered in white marble. The towels were white, along with the rugs and curtains. The faucets and handles were all highly polished chrome. The whole place seemed to sparkle.

Grinning, Hermione quickly slipped out of her clothes and climbed into the big eighteen jet Jacuzzi that was in the middle of the room. She soaked for about half an hour before she noticed that the steamy warmth was making her feel sick. 'That's odd.' She thought as she climbed out and wrapped in a fluffy white terry cloth bathrobe. 'Warm water has never made me feel sick before, maybe it's an after effect to all that quick-paced traveling.'

As she was drying off her hair she heard someone shriek in her bedroom. She went running in to find Yvonne trying to shoo out a large barn owl.

"Yvonne! It's alright, stop flapping at it you're only scaring it more."

She calmed the poor girl down and then noticed the owl had something tied to its leg. After reassuring Yvonne that she would get it out and shooing her out the door she went over to the now calmed owl and received the letter tied to its leg. She gave it a cracker out of the bowl on the desk, and then as it munched away she looked at her letter.

It was a letter from Severus. She quickly tore it open to read:

_Dear Hermione,_

_I know that you are a little apprehensive of me right now, but seeing as I was unable to speak to you face to face I thought I might try this way. I really miss you, and I'm very sorry for upsetting you. I have lived as an authorative person for so long that giving commands is almost second nature to me. I hope that someday you'll be able to forgive me for being who I am. I spoke with Old lady Isabelle, and she explained why you had left me in the first place. I'm very sorry for that. I had my reasons for wanting you to move to the castle with me. I would tell you but I'd still like to keep that for you as a surprise. Owl me back with a place and time you would like to meet. We really need to discus this and work it out _

_All my love,_

_Severus_

Hermione read the letter in disbelief. 'He really expects me to just come running to his arms and cry on his shoulder or something!'

Remembering her words to Ginny she sat down and wrote out this reply.

_Dear Severus,_

_I accept your apology, but I am not ready to discuss this just yet. I am going to stay away until you realize what you did that drove me away. You say you know but somehow I don't think you do. Feel free to owl me whenever you feel like, but don't expect to see me until I am ready. Oh, and sorry for the hospital thing. How are you feeling? You had me very worried. I still love you with all my heart. Just think on what I've said for a few weeks._

_Yours forever,_

_Hermione_

Hermione sealed it up with a sigh. She sent it back with the owl that had brought Severus' letter. As she got up from her desk she felt slightly queasy.

'Just nerves from dealing with all this.' She thought. She got dressed and went down to the dinner table. Her parents greeted her with open arms.

She tried to converse with them as she ate but her stomach seemed to roil within her.

"Are you feeling alright dear? You seem a little green." Her mother said with a look of concern.

"It's okay mother I'm feeling…" Hermione jumped up from the table and sped off before she could finish her sentence.

She ran to the little bathroom down the hall. She barely reached the toilet in time before she leaned over and emptied her stomach into the bowl. When she finished she sat up feeling a little shaky.

'What is wrong with me?' she thought. 'Maybe I should see a doctor. Duh, I'm a certified healer now. I can diagnose myself.'

She pulled out her wand and performed the diagnostic spell while pointing it at herself. When she saw the little purple light appear at the end she fell over in a dead faint.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Severus was in Hogsmeade when her letter arrived. After he read it he tore it into little bits and threw it in the fire. 'Merlin, she cannot keep doing this to me.' He thought as he headed for the Three Broomsticks.

Rosemerta knew what was coming when she saw him come in. She sent word to the Headmaster to send someone for the potions master before he harmed someone or something. But before anyone could show up the door opened and who should walk in but Rita Skeeter.

The foul journalist took one look at Severus and sauntered over to where he was sitting.

"Why Severus! How lovely to see you here on this lovely evening!" she cooed.

"Get lost Rita." Severus growled before returning to his drink.

"My my, someone's not very happy this evening. Is anything troubling you Professor? And where is your _lovely _little girlfriend tonight? Are you two still together?"

"Shut up and leave if you know what's good for you." Severus said again, a little louder this time.

"Now Severus, let's not be hostile. I'd just like to know if there's anything I can do to help as a _friend._" Rita purred.

"MERLIN WOMAN ARE YOU THAT STUPID?" Severus yelled. "YOU THINK IF MY GIRLFRIEND LEFT ME WITHOUT SAYING A WORD, VANISHES OFF THE FACE OF THE EARTH I'D COME RUNNING TO YOU FOR HELP?"

"She left you did she?" Rita asked with a gleam in her eye.

"DAMN RIGHT SHE DID. BEEN GONE FOR A MONTH AND A HALF. I'VE CHASED HER FROM HERE TO TIMBUKTU AND I STILL CAN'T FIND HER!"

"So…what are you going to do about it?" Rita asked

Before he could answer Professor McGonagall came running through the doors.

"Severus." She called sternly. "What in the name of Merlin do you think you're doing? Come on, I have a carriage to take us to the castle right outside. Come now, the Headmaster is waiting for us."

And with that she dragged him outside.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Back in Paris Hermione came to, to find her parent's leaning over her.

"Honey, what happened? Are you alright? Did you hit your head? Where does it hurt?"

"I'm alright mom and dad. Really, just a little stomach flu that's all. I'll be fine."

She got up and went to her room where she found some paper and wrote a short note. When her owl finally returned she sent it off again, this time to Ginny.

A short time later when Ginny received it she opened it and gasped as she read:

_Ginny help, I'm pregnant._

0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Ha! Told you something would happen. Now review and tell me what you thought. This has got to be my longest chapter yet so I want to see a record breaking amount of reviews! Thanx to all! Cill


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I absolutely cannot believe how long it has been since I last updated! If I get down on my knees and beg will you forgive me? Pleeeeeeeeeease? My babies have kept me really busy. I really think my head is going to explode sometimes, but I wouldn't trade them for anything in the world. Anyways here's your chapter.

**Chapter 9:**

"Oh My GOD!!"

This was Ginny Weasley's reaction when she read the letter from Hermione. It had arrived at breakfast that morning.

"What? What's going on?" Ron asked.

"It's Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed with a panicked look on her face.

"WHAT!? Is she okay? Is she hurt? Merlin, I'm going to kill Snape if he hurt her." Yelled Harry.

"No, no, no. She's okay, but I've got to go see her right now. You don't mind if I'm gone for a little while do you mum?"

"Oh no dear." Exclaimed Mrs. Weasley. "Tell her hello and give her our love."

"Will do Mum." Ginny said as she grabbed a handful of Floo powder. Yelling the address for the Granger's she was gone in a whirl of green smoke.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione was in her rooms when Ginny showed up.

"Hermione!" Ginny greeted her.

"Ginny! Oh I'm so glad you're here! I don't know what to do. I _can't_ be pregnant right now! This is the absolutely worst possible time for this to happen. What should I do?" Hermione whimpered to her best friend.

"Why don't you go see a regular healer? It might be nice to have a second opinion, you know, before you start worrying."

"Ginny, I can't go see a healer because if they found out I was pregnant that would ruin any chance for further training! They don't let pregnant witches train because of what they call 'health' hazards." Hermione wrung her hands in exasperation.

"What about Madam Pomfrey? She would be able to tell you and keep it confidential." Ginny suggested.

"But Severus is there." Hermione whimpered again.

"Oh come on Hermione, where's your Gryffindor bravery? You know... the stuff you're famous for." Ginny rolled her eyes in exasperation.

Hermione cringed. "Okay, I'll go see Madam Pomfrey, but only if Harry will lend me his invisibility cloak. I made a vow that Severus wouldn't find me until I let him. And I won't take any chances."

"That's better." Ginny grinned. "I'm sure Harry won't have any objections to your borrowing his cloak, but what do I tell him when he wants an explanation?"

"Tell him I need to go see her for 'healer' business and that I don't want to run into Severus while I'm there. That's near enough the truth and he shouldn't question it much further."

"Right-o. I'll go borrow it off him while you write to Mm. Pomfrey. Be back in a jiffy!"

And with that Ginny whirled out of the room.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Severus was in the staffroom at Hogwarts talking to Poppy when Hermione's owl came through the window. His eye's lit up at the sight of it.

'Maybe she's relented and wants to see me!' he thought. 'Maybe she….' But his musings were cut short when the owl landed beside Poppy and not him.

"Oh!" Madame Pomfrey exclaimed as she took the letter held out to her by the owl.

"It's from Hermione." She said looking at the address. "What would she be writing me for? I thought you hadn't had a chance to talk to her yet Severus."

"I haven't." Severus said. "Well open it Poppy what are you waiting for?"

Poppy opened the envelope and began to read the letter out loud so that Severus could hear.

"Dear Madame Pomfrey, Would it be alright if I dropped by to see you later today? I have a little problem I need you to help me sort out. You see I believe I am…….. Oh my!" Poppy gasped and then continued reading the rest quickly and quietly to herself.

"Am what?" Severus nearly screamed at her.

"Oh, sorry dear, I must dash now, got to answer this quickly." Madame Pomfrey said as she bustled out of the room.

"AHHHHHHH!" Severus yelled as he pounded the table in frustration. That's when he noticed the paper lying on the table. In her haste Poppy had forgotten her letter. He debated whether to read it or mind his own business before his curiosity won out. 'After all' he reasoned, 'isn't Hermione my business?'

In two quick strides he reached the letter and snatched it up. He got to just past where Poppy had read to before he dropped and fell to the floor in dead shock.

"P-pregnant?" he gasped. "Oh Merlin, I have to talk to her now!"

He jumped up from the floor and ran for the hospital wing as fast as his legs would carry him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When Madame Pomfrey reached the hospital wing she found Hermione already there waiting for her.

"Hermione, dear! I was just coming to write you back. It's so good to see you!"

"You too, Poppy." Hermione said nervously, glancing at the door.

"Relax darling, come lay down on this table for me. I'll go wash my hands and be right back." Madame Pomfrey smiled reassuringly at her.

Hermione twisted the invisibility cloak in her hands nervously as she laid waiting.

Madame Pomfrey came bustling back in with her wand and a tray of tea.

"Now dear hold still while I perform the spell." She said swishing her wand.

Hermione held her breath as she watched the end of the wand begin to glow. But instead of turning purple the wand tip went pink.

"How odd." Madame Pomfrey mused. "You're not pregnant at all. Who did the test for you last time dear?"

"I-I did." Hermione faltered.

"Ohhh that explains it. Didn't anyone tell you, you can't perform that spell on yourself?" Poppy asked sympathetically.

"No they didn't. It was the one they taught me in healer training. Why doesn't it work?"

"That's the diagnosis spell just for doctors. There's another that you can use on yourself, but they don't generally teach you that one." Poppy scowled.

"Really? I wonder why. But thank you anyways; it's big relief to know that I'm not pr-."

Hermione was cut off by the sound of a man's voice coming from the other side of the door. As Poppy turned towards the door Hermione hurriedly pulled the cloak over her.

"Poppy, has she come yet? I need to see her!" Severus gasped as he came running in the room.

"Yes dear she's right…, now where did she go? She was here a minute ago. How confusing!"

As they talked Hermione edged her way around them and tried to slip out the door unnoticed. But as she creaked the door open Severus whirled around.

"Hermione? Hermione wait!"

With that she took off down the corridor, holding the cloak tight around her as she went.

Severus looked around for a split second before he heard her footsteps disappearing down the hallway.

'Why can't I see her?' he thought. Then it hit him. 'Of course, Potters cloak! How like her.'

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

'Where can I hide?' Hermione thought desperately. 'The trophy room!'

Running quickly she made it into the room and shut the door. Looking around she saw a large statue of the Hogwarts crest.

'Perfect.' She grinned.

Just as she got behind it the door opened and Severus came barreling in.

"Hermione? Come on love I know you're in here, please we need to talk. Especially now. Please Hermione?" he pleaded to the seemingly empty room.

'Does he know?' she thought. 'No there's no way he could. Alright, if I wait here long enough maybe he'll just leave.'

Just as she thought this Severus' face peered around the edge of the monument. Hermione squeaked in spite of herself and took off running. Severus reached out to grab her but wasn't quick enough.

'Damn reflexes, I knew I should have taken up Quidditch.' He thought angrily.

He chased the sound of her footsteps down the hall, and towards the grand entrance doors.

'I can't let her make it outside, she'll be able to disapperate if she does and then I'll have missed my opportunity.' He thought desperately. Then a thought came to him.

Reaching for his wand he yelled, "Stupefy!" pointing his wand at the big doors. Hearing a thud he smiled and ran over toward the sound. Before he could reach it how ever there was a shout off to his side and he fell flat on his face facing the doors. But whatever had hit him must have been a temporary freezing charm as he was able to move again about five seconds later. Looking up he noticed the doors were open.

Jumping up he ran for the doors as though his life depended on it. Just outside the doors he passed Flitwick stunned on the steps.

'Memo to me, apologize later.' He thought as he sped by.

But by the time he reached the bottom step he knew he was to late. Just beyond the gates there was a slight popping sound and he knew he had lost her again.

_A/N: Ha Ha. That was fun. Let me know what you think. I made it extra long just for you're patience. I'll update sooner this time I promise! TaTa!!_


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: See this was faster. Thanx for everybody's great reviews. You really made my day!_

_Enjoy!!_

**Chapter 10:**

Hermione had apperated back to her parents home as soon as she got out the gates. Landing in her room she fell to her bed to try and catch her breath.

'That was _way _to close', she thought. 'He almost caught me twice. Still, on the good side, I know I'm not pregnant. That's defiantly a relief.'

Getting up from her bed she went to her owl and wrote a letter to Ginny explaining what had happened. She sent it off and then went to get tidied up for dinner. As she brushed her hair she contemplated her position. She knew it was really childish to keep hiding from him like this. She was actually lucky he still gave a damn about her. Sighing, she headed for her bathroom. She figured a good soak in the tub would really help right now.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Severus cursed all the way back to the castle. He quickly muttered an enervate spell at Flitwick as he passed. He knew he should probably apologize, but he didn't feel up to it at the moment.

"Sometimes I wonder why I still care." He growled to the empty hallway.

"Because you love her Severus and you know it." Dumbledore announced as he came around the corner. "True love will conquer all."

"I know Albus. I'm just so damn frustrated at this whole situation. I'm tired of chasing her." Severus sighed and sat down on one of the great stone steps leading away from the Great Hall.

"Then stop."

Dumbledore's words surprised Snape. He sat looking at him with his mouth hanging open. Fumbling for a few second's he finally found his voice. "S-stop? You're telling me to stop?"

Dumbledore smiled at him, "Only for the time being of course. I believe you have got the message out to her. She knows you love her and she is a strong young woman who will not go back on her word."

"Yes, I know." Severus grimaced. He stood up and shook Dumbledore's hand. "Thanks for the advice old chap."

"Anytime." Answered the older man as he left with a swish of his cloak, neither noticing the large black beetle standing unusually still on the large statue next to the door.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Next morning Hermione was awoken by a shrill scream coming down the hall from her bedroom. Sitting up she stared as Ginny came bursting into her room waving a newspaper around in her hand.

"Hermione! Have you read the paper today? There's an article on you!" Ginny gasped, screaming and running had left her really out of breath.

"Me?" Hermione held out her hand, "I haven't even given an interview recently."

"Here, just read it." Ginny said, handing the paper to her.

And there right on the front page under a full blown picture of her was the article.

_**Hermione Granger too good for love?**_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_Hermione Granger, Top in the St. Mungo's Healer training, receiver of the highest marks ever in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, also Head Girl during her time there, seems to enjoy playing fast and loose. We have from an excellent source that she is the estranged lover of our dear potions master, Severus Snape._

_As shocking as this revelation is, according to our information the two of them apparently have had some disagreements and Ms. Granger has run off, apparently in hiding from her "beloved". We must speculate that maybe she was just trying to fulfill a secret schoolgirl desire, which I'm sure most girls can understand, to see what the mysterious professor would be like in bed. After her astonishing escapades with the Bulgarian Seeker, Victor Krum, and rumors of being Harry Potters girlfriend, as well as Ron Weasley's, it leaves us wondering if maybe she is what in the muggle world (where Ms. Granger comes from incidentally) is called a "player" or "gold digger"._

_Now we cannot be sure if this is the case but we sure can wonder._

_Also, another note of interest, Ms. Granger has also at times threatened this writer with blackmail for printing stories of her and Potter (thought these threats no longer hold any worth). Seems she has something to hide, hmm?_

Hermione threw the paper aside, infuriated that that _woman_ dared to print such a thing about her. Hermione resolved to send her a cursed Howler later.

Picking up the paper Ginny asked "What does she mean that your threats hold no worth?"

"She went and got a her animagus license." Said Hermione disgustedly. "Come on; let's go work on that Howler. I know this really good curse that makes your head shrink and leaves you with an incurable migraine for weeks."

A/N:_ Yay! Evil Hermione! I know this chapter isn't very long but I was in a hurry to put it up, seeing as I promised to post sooner than last time. Chocolate dream cookies to all who review!!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

Severus Snape sat at the desk in his dungeon office when the owl arrived with his newspaper. Placing a Knut in the little pouch he unfolded his paper as the bird left.

Imagine his surprise at seeing Hermione on the front page. Recovering from this shock he quickly read the article below. As he read his temper flared.

"How _dare_ that woman write such things?" He whispered in a deadly tone.

Closing his paper he swiftly stood and collected his cloak and a little bag of floo powder. He strode over to the fireplace and cast in the powder.

The minute the flames went green he stepped in and called out "The Daily Prophet." As he disappeared he thought he heard someone call to him.

Dumbledore stepped into the room just in time to see Severus step into the fire. He called out his name but he was barely too late.

"Oh dear," Dumbledore sighed, "I hope he doesn't do anything he will come to regret."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione spent the day with the Weasleys. She knew that with them she wouldn't have to endure scalding looks and evil glares from everyone she passed.

She did a lot of thinking about the article. Was she really such an awful person? She did feel really guilty doing this to Severus.

"Maybe he's learned his lesson well enough." She thought. "I'll go find him this evening and talk this over."

Smiling as she imagined what the evening would bring she went into dinner.

AS she sat down the _Evening Prophet_ arrived. Opening it she saw that the article within contained a picture of Severus, with a wild look in his eye. He seemed to be yelling in the picture.

The article read,

**Love no Fluke**

_By, Tammy Clarence_

_It appears the romance between Severus Snape, Hogwarts Potion Master, and former student, Hermione Granger is no fluke. Shortly after our article was released this morning we had a visit from a very angry Mr. Snape, Demanding that the article be retracted._

_Ms. Skeeter would be doing this retraction article herself, but she came down with a mysterious ailment due to a cursed Howler. She is currently in St. Mungo's undergoing treatment._

_The Prophet sincerely apologizes for any harm it may have caused to either party mentioned in the article. Our best wishes to you both._

Hermione was shocked. She never would have imagined him doing something this drastic. Usually he ignored the gossip. This really must have upset him.

'Maybe it _is_ time to forgive him.' She thought.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Severus sat at the Three Broomsticks later that evening, slowly nursing a small gillywater.

'What did I do that for?' he thought. 'I never pay any attention to what the paper says, why did I this time?'

Finishing his drink he called for another. He sat for the next half hour going through glass after glass. Madam Rosmerta finally refused to give him anymore.

"Are you telling me you refuse to serve a customer?" He asked looking blearily up at her.

"No, but I am refusing to let a good man waste his life on drink. Alcohol never solves problems, Severus, it just dulls the pain. When you get up tomorrow the problem will still be there and all you'll have is a splitting headache."

"Well said Rosmerta."Cheered Dumbledore as he came in the door of the pub. "Couldn't have said it better myself!"

He turned to the potions master with that benign smile on his face.

"Come, you'll want to be well rested for tomorrow." He said helping Severus to his feet.

"Why?" Severus asked wearily.

"You shall see my good man, you shall see." And with a wave to the barmaid, he led Severus out the door.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Next scene is the reunion scene. Tell me how you want it. Calm and sweet or joyful and "busy", if you get my drift. Review!!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hey everybody! This is the final chapter. Everybody liked both ideas so well I decided to use them both! Enjoy!!

**Chapter 12**

Hermione was very nervous as she prepared to go and meet her love. She had sent an anonymous letter to him earlier asking if she could meet in the castle around two. She had received a reply granting permission, asking her to meet him in his dungeon classroom.

She wasn't sure what she would say to him. She felt really guilty for all she had put him through. She hoped he wouldn't be too angry with her, and maybe refuse to forgive her. Glancing at the clock she picked up her purse and apparated into the quiet town of Hogsmeade.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Severus was pacing as he kept glancing at the clock. With a sigh he went and sat in his chair. He had received a letter with no name asking him to meet. He had quickly sent a reply as he was busy at the time brewing a very complicated potion. But now as he sat and waited he thought maybe he should have considered more. For all he knew this was some nosy reporter wanting an exclusive scoop on him and Hermione. Well, they weren't going to get that out of him. Woe for the poor creature if it even made it in the door. Glancing at the clock he noticed it was two minutes to two. He stood and started pacing again. The more he paced the madder he got.

'Cheeky little berks!' he thought. 'How they even dare ask for such a thing. No respect for a person's privacy anymore, just so long as it makes an interesting story for their bloody paper.'

He had worked himself into a righteous fit and was mad enough to hit something when there was a knock on the door. It wasn't a loud knock, in fact it sounded rather timid. But something about that knock made him stop. Something in that knock made his hands start to shake, and he was suddenly very nervous about opening the door.

"C-come in." He said as calmly as he could.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione heard him tell her to come in. She nervously smoothed the front of her robes and opened the door. As she stepped into the room she slowly met his eyes. They both stood, transfixed, for a few minutes, lost in each other's eyes.

Severus's head whirled. It was her. He had spent so long looking for her and now here she was, standing right in front of him, looking at him with those gorgeous cinnamon eyes.

Softly, she smiled and asked, "Did you miss me?" Her words seemed to shock him back to life. Suddenly he had a million emotions rushing through him, annoyance throbbing at the top of them all. It bubbled as he spat out,

"What do you think Granger? Do you think spent half my time looking for you just for the hell of it? That I had nothing better to do?"

Hermione was shocked. This was not the answer she had been expecting. His words stung, deeply. She felt the room start spinning about her. Tears prickled in the corners of her eyes. She mumbled, "I'm so sorry Severus.", And turned. She felt she needed to get out of there fast.

Severus saw her turning to leave. He saw her tears and knew what would happen if he let her leave the room. In three long strides he reached her and spinning her around to face him he took her lips with his own into a passionate, devouring kiss.

He put everything into that kiss, all his loneliness, and suffering, all his anger and sorrow, as well as his joy in finally finding her again. In short, it was the most amazing kiss either had ever experienced.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Years later, they still remembered that day. One of Severus' favorite pastimes was relating the story to his numerous grandchildren. Hermione would shake her head and smile every time he told it.

For his 85th birthday his grand-daughter Katrine had the story printed into a small book which she titled, _**Hide and Seek**__ The story was placed in the family library, as a testament of their wonderful love, for all generations._

_A/N:_ Well, I guess that finishes it up! I can't believe it! Thanx so much, to everyone that reviewed. You guys really made my day, every time!


End file.
